Secrets At The Alter
by WolfofthePine
Summary: Erik and Victoria are going to be married, and a distressed Charles doesn't know how to handle that.


Raven found Charles in his room, half-dressed, sobbing. The rain poured outside, and it created a stark, depressing picture.

"Charles, what's going on?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her older brother, and holding him tightly.

"Nothing," he shook his head, angrily brushing his tears away.

"Bullshit," Raven replied, trying to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine."

"People don't cry like that when they're fine."

"I just..."

"What is it, Charles?" Raven laid her head on Charles' shoulder, hugging him.

"I don't want to say. It's pathetic really."

"Doubt that."

"It's just that, well..." Then he burst into tears again. Cries racking his body, Charles pulled his knees to his bare chest and sobbed. "I'm in love with Erik. I always have been, since day 1."

"What?" Raven tried to cover her shock. Charles and Erik? It'd never work out. Erik was too cold - he could never be loving or supportive (the things Charles deserved).

"I'm in love with Erik, okay? He's the only person I've ever truly fallen for, and now he's marrying someone else. And I have to watch it all; he'll never know that I want him."

"Oh Charles, I'm so sorry," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through the wedding. Just thinking about _him_ marrying _her_ makes me melt into a pathetic, emotional mess... And the fact this could have been our wedding if I'd said something. But no, I had to be a damn fool and stay quiet. Now it's too late."

"It's not too late! We can stop the wedding."

"I could never do that. It'd be wrong. They're so happy together."

"Charles, you can't torture yourself. You need to at least know if there could ever be a future in which you two are together."

"It would ruin our friendship if it's not reciprocated, Raven. I can't lose him, that would destroy me."

"But Charles..."

"Do you think he could ever love a man like me?"

"I think anyone would be honoured to be with you."

"But he's just so...special. I doubt he would... I've lived with this secret this long. I can probably make it the rest of my life."

"Damn it, Charles, you can't just give up!"

"What other bloody choice do I have?"

"Tell him!"

"No, I can't," Charles said, running his hands over his face. "I just can't."

"Please Charles, I can't bear to see you this unhappy, and I know that it'll just get worse if this wedding persists."

Charles flopped backward onto the bed, arms splayed out. "I love him, but I just can't tell him, Raven."

"Please tell him. Please..." Raven stood, still holding Charles' hand. "For your sake, just tell him. I doubt you'll lose him if he doesn't feel the same. And if he does, you'll be so happy you told him."

"I'll try..." Charles said, sitting up and sighing heavily. "But I can't guarantee anything."

"Just try, Charles. And hurry, it starts in two hours."

"Alright."

Charles walked quickly down the hall to Erik's room. With a trembling hand, he knocked, and immediately, he begin to sweat and shake. An anxiety attack was brewing, and he tried his best to fight.

"Come in," Erik called from inside the room. Charles breathed deeply, then pushed the door open.

"Hey Erik," he said with a nervous smile. Erik was getting ready in the mirror, and Charles felt himself go weak at the knees seeing him.

"Charles!" Erik exclaimed, shaking his hand before giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, mate," Charles laughed, his heart pounding.

"Did you bring anyone special?" Erik winked, smiling brightly.

"Um, nah, just Raven," He replied sheepishly.

"Anyone in your life?"

"Erm, no, but Erik, I—I—I need to talk with you about something?"

"Shoot," Erik said, sitting down and gesturing for Charles to take a seat in the armchair opposite him.

"Erik, well, I, um, this is really hard for me to say, but I'm in love with you. And I know you don't feel the same, but I needed to tell you before the wedding or I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry, I should go." He got up, and started walking towards the door.

"Charles." Erik caught his wrist, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Charles' heart melted as he wrapped his arms around Erik, feeling the other man's lips on his. When he pulled away, he saw tears forming in Erik's eyes.

"Erik? You really love me?"

"Yes, Charles, I have a for a long time, but I have to go through with this. I can't just leave Victoria."

"But why stay with someone you don't love?"

"I do love her, but not the same way I love you. It's different, deep yet platonic. I just can't tell her that."

"So there's no way we can be together?"

"Charles, I have to marry her. But that doesn't mean we can't...you know...work something out."

"Erik, that wouldn't be right."

"I love you."

"Oh God, I love you too. Please, be with me honestly."  
"I need to think..."

"Just don't wait too long, my dear. Let me know."

"I won't," With that, Erik kissed Charles again, gently, but with deep passion.

Charles looked into the mirror and ran a hand through his slightly messy hair. He was still reeling from his conversation with Erik, and he prayed to any one who was listening that Erik call of the wedding. It would be easy to do so. No family had been invited, just a few friends from both sides. So there wouldn't be any outraged fathers or despondent mothers, just a sad bride. Then Charles felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Nervously, he pulled it out and pressed the button.

 _Charles: The wedding is off. I love you. –Erik_


End file.
